


Time Spent Loving You

by Soft_Squiggles



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sappy, Sick Character, Sleepy Kisses, i didn't think that was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Squiggles/pseuds/Soft_Squiggles
Summary: Taako, miserably stuck in bed with a cold, lets himself sink comfortably into Kravitz's arms and be taken care of.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	Time Spent Loving You

Taako woke up with Kravitz pressed against his back and sighed into the touch. After being sick for two days now, Taako was pretty much capital-D Done with it. His nose was stuffy, his body ached, his eyes had decided that light was the worst possible thing in any and all planar system. But, of course, there wasn’t much to do besides take his meds and wait it out. The sun was barely even shining through the windows this morning. Taako didn’t need to see the clock to know it was way too early to be awake.

So he leaned back into Kravitz’s touch. And then realized what had woken him up in the first place.

His dick was erect, pressing firmly up to make a tent in his pajama pants. Taako’s breath caught as Kravitz’s arm reached around him and pulled him closer into a hug. He felt Kravitz breathe against his neck, slowly, and then heard him ask,

“You awake, love?”

“Mhmm,” Taako confirmed, voice a little groggy from sleep and sickness.

“How are you feeling?”

“Still pretty shitty,” Taako said. “But, uh, if you wanna help a guy out…?” He rolled his hips back into Kravitz, as obvious as he could. He felt Kravitz smile against his neck before pressing a kiss at his pulse point.

“Of course,” Kravitz replied. The arm that was already around Taako sunk down lower, ghosting across his stomach and palming gently over his erection. Taako let out a pleased hiss, pressing into Kravitz’s lap. Kravitz spoke again, voice a touch smoother, “what do you want?”

“I wanna feel like my body isn’t collapsing on me,” Taako retorted, pushing his hips into Kravitz’s hand. “But I dunno, a handjob? A blowjob? The choice is yours, bones, I’m too tired for decisions.”

“I got you, darling,” Kravitz said, nibbling at a sensitive spot on his neck. Taako shuddered a bit underneath him. The sickness seemed to make his body extra sensitive. Kravitz’s hand deftly pulled down his pajama pants and underwear, coming to cup around his hardening dick. With a quick, muttered spell, his hand was slick, stroking Taako slowly. His mouth moved up Taako’s neck to his jaw slowly and Taako felt like he was practically melting under Kravitz’s hands.

“You’re so good, Taako,” Kravitz whispered against his ear. Taako shivered, bucking his hips a bit further into Kravitz’s reach. “You’re so handsome like this. I’m so glad I get to watch you come apart time and time again.”

“Don’t make this into a- into a thing,” Taako said, a bit breathlessly. “Can’t a dude get off with his boyfriend without words? Is that, uh, is that hard?”

“It’s not hard,” Kravitz said, a grin in his voice. Taako could feel a blush spreading across his chest, sneaking up steadily to his face. “But, ah. I’d say the talking makes  _ you  _ hard.”

“Not exactly the time for your bad jokes, sweetheart,” Taako said. He gasped as Kravitz’s hand picked up speed a touch. “Fuck, Krav.”

“Later, maybe,” Kravitz replied and Taako groaned, leaning his head back to rest on Kravitz's shoulder. “Right now, I’d just like to…”

He trailed off, licking a strip up Taako’s ear. Taako’s whole body shuddered under him, writhing in his hold. And then, much to Taako’s unadmited delight, he began to speak again.

“Can’t wait to see you come,” he whispered, biting gently at the earlobe, which made Taako tremble once more. “Fuck, darling, the noises you make when you’re turned on turn  _ me _ on. And all those noises are for me, just for me. Gods, Taako, you don’t know how hot you are.”

“I’ve got a pretty good idea,” Taako said, pressing up to meet Kravitz’s hand again.

“Even without your glamour spell,” Kravitz said, like a hushed confession. For a moment- half a moment- Taako’s heart dropped into his stomach. He could feel Kravitz’s breathing against his ear, feel his blush, red hot, against his skin. He could also feel the faintest twidge of the scar that ran down his leg, the tickling of dull blond hair against his neck- but Kravitz’s continued to stroke and the thoughts didn’t have the choice to stay any longer.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kravitz said and Taako could feel the truth and sincerity in his voice. It pulsed through his veins, filled his chest with new air. He cried out as Kravitz left a kiss on the tip of his ear. “You’re so lovely, Taako, I love you so much, I love seeing you like this. Purely yourself, responding so well under my touch.”

“Krav-” Taako said as a warning, reaching behind himself to grasp at Kravitz’s thigh.

“I want to see you come, Taako,” Kravitz murmured. “I want to see your face, hear your voice. You’re so good for me, you’re so good. I love you so much.”

Taako came thrusting into Kravitz’s hand, exhaling a moan and a stuttered attempt at Kravitz’s name. Kravitz stroked him through it, kissing back down his neck, leaving a hickey just on his shoulder. When he calmed down enough to let his body relax, he sunk into Kravitz’s arms, breathing heavily.

“Shit,” Taako said. “Fuck.”

“Good?” Kravitz asked.

“Gre- great, yeah,” Taako said. He twisted himself around, arms huddled against Kravitz’s chest. He pressed a kiss to Kravitz’s lips and sighed into it. The exhaustion of the sickness was slowly coming back through his body, making him limp. Taako pressed his head to Kravitz’s chest and breathed.

“Want me to return to favor?” he asked, kissing at Kravitz’s shoulders gently.

“Later,” Kravitz said, resting his head against the top of Taako’s. “You should rest.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Taako said, swallowing back a yawn. He nustled himself below Kravitz’s chin. Then, with a flippant but honest voice, he added, “and I love you too, doofus.”

**Author's Note:**

> dont @ me for them kissing when taako is sick. krav is a reaper!!! he's fine!!! >:O!!
> 
> but i hope u enjoyed reading! i cant stop writing fluffy smut, it's my Thing now


End file.
